pikifandomcom-20200214-history
Things
I have a goal for this page i say lets have 1,000 members by December 1. this is just a joke I just can't see that just 733 Australians support bringing back the death penalty for the 3 c's Clear Cut Cases. so I call on every one of you 733 to start campaigning for the cause , ask from tomorrow every friend of yours , work mates or even people you just meet to join this page because #itstime that we bring back the death penalty. thanks from Mark. Now paul there is officially 61 weeks until the next election and still we don't know whats your stance on TPP or the Free trade deals of the last 30 years that we know those have changed our lives. but Not for the Better so whats your stance on them. becouse i would like a labor aston MP and a labor candidate to not have drinked the free trade kool aid. The English people got want they voted for, I'm sorry but they deserve what they get. They were warned by the Trade Union movement and the Labour Party but once again refused to listen. You know whats the reason why More people are re-gifting presents the reason is that our economy is getting worser and our consumer power is getting less becouse the asian middle class is replacing our middle class so we don't have that much money. to spend. this is just a joke I just can't see that just 5,197 Australians support bringing back common sense back into the marriage question . so I call on every one of you 5,197 to start campaigning for the cause , ask from tomorrow every friend of yours , work mates or even people you just meet to join this page https://www.facebook.com/themarriagealliance/ … because #itstime that we bring back common sense in this debate. thanks from Mark. the answer I would love to have is that if that's the cases that everything is on the Table then would that mean a mining tax is there, a carbon tax is there , a Bank tax is there, tarrifs are there and that also means that higher taxes on the rich is there. Am I Right. the thing i just don't understand is this. if we need to be looking at cutting funding then why don't we just cut the whole defence and military budget. becouse who are we defending from we are so stupid our leaders we sell our ports, we sell our land, we sell our assets to china and other countrys. Am i Right its time that we debate about bringing back the death penalty for the 3 c's Clear Cut Case. if you support bringing back the death penalty for the 3 c's then please join this growing grassroots campaign https://www.facebook.com/groups/986412794754704/ … youtube.com/watch?v=_U6iTp8oXFE … the thing i just don't understand when people talk about its socialist to support mass immigration becouse i support socialist postions like free heath care, free schools, Tax the Rich, Euthanasia,goverment owned companys but i also don't support Mass immgration. and look here tony blear is not socialist, david cameron,Angela Merkel and john key and thats just a few are all Right Wingers and they all support Mass immgration. I am grateful for the grassroots support that our membership drive have gotten in just two days. from just 733 members to more then 1,000 members in just two days we have passed our goal for December 1. with this kind of support I am thinking that we should have NEW goal for this page i say lets have 2,000 members by December 1. thank you all�� youtube.com/watch?v=Eop3OJ1K8Ck&list=LLiJoyYO_pCy5pBUrZYHi4Sw&index=9 … We in the West are being sold a bill of goods by liberal media. We are presented with "heart-breaking" stories and photographs, I am positive I could go to any major US city and/or reservatio, and find heart-breaking stories featuring Americans. We are being bullied into feeling guilty for these refugees, or those whom we are TOLD are refugees. Do any of us really know who they are? Do we know what happened to teh people coming ashore in Greece who tore up passports and ID cards? We have not only invited the fox into the henhouse, we have given them the henhouse lock, stock and barrel. It's time to stop the invasion and start returning them to their home country. the Talking Points of the other Side who oppose the death penalty. 1. is it really a deterrent. Mark|me if a criminal gets the death penalty by getting shot or hunged i can tell you that that criminal will not kill anybody again. Unless you believe in zombies 2. it cost money. Mark|me how can it cost more money to get bullets then keeping criminals in prison, getting free housing and free food. they also talk about it costs money for mandatory appeals process to try to convict and execute criminals. well I can tell you a couple more points on that one. 1 do we really need appeals after appeals for people like Ivan Milat Martin Bryant Catherine Birnie Paul Denyer Julian knight need appeals because we already know they did the crime. 2. in the US they have the death penalty but they don't use it that much anymore so cases like Dzhokhar Tsarnaev who done the Boston Marathon bombing and that's clear cut he doesn't get the DP because his lawyers want to milk the cow will appeal and appeal his death sentence The appeal process could last years or decades. 3. inadequate legal representation. Mark|me well on this one this is the case for third world countries but not for Australia. we have one of the best legal representation. 4. Risk of innocent. Mark|me it is only and only for the 3 c's Clear Cut Cases. partys that don't support DP 1. future Dead against all 2 2 Democratic Labour Party 26 3 the greens Dead against all 3 4 Socialist Alliance Dead against all 4 5 Liberal Democratic Party Dead against all 5 6 Citizens Electoral Council Dead against all 6 7 Socialist Alternative Dead against all 8 8 Secular Party Dead against all 9 9 Australian Defence Veterans Party 10 10 pirate party Dead against all 11 11 party for freedom !! 12 sex party Dead against all 13 John Madigan's Manufacturing and Farming Party Dead against all 14 Communist Party of Australia (1996) Dead against all 15 Communist Party of Australia 1966 16 Australian Cyclists Party 17 arts party 18 Australian democrats Dead against all 19 voluntary euthanasia party 20 Australian Progressives 21 rise up australia party Dead against all 22 Republican Party of Australia Dead against all 23 Australian Liberty Alliance Dead against all 24. Socialist Equality Party Dead against all 25.Socialist Party Dead against all 26.freedom Socialist Party Dead against all single issue party 1.bullet train for Australia party 27 2.HEMP 3.Non-Custodial Parents Party 4. smokers rights party 22 members chose 1. Country Party of Australia 2014 2. katters australia party 3. Australian Christians parties that support dp 1. my party 2. jln partly 3.Australian Sovereignty Party